The Sensational Sisters
, and —The Sensational Sisters (left to right)]] The Sensational Sisters (Japanese: ハナダ Hanada Water Sisters) are a group consisting of 's three older sisters, , Violet, and . At some point before the series, the sisters were put in charge of the Cerulean Gym. However, after and the other two s from Pallet Town defeated them one after the other, they decided to stop accepting challenges and instead perform water ballet shows for the residents of Cerulean City. Their younger sister would eventually take over their position as Gym Leader. In the anime When left prior to Pokémon - I Choose You! to become a Pokémon Master, Daisy and her other two sisters were put in charge of the Cerulean Gym. The Sensational Sisters debuted in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City. When came to the Gym to earn his , they turned down his challenge. They explained that, after and the other two s from Pallet Town defeated them consecutively, they decided to stop battling and to instead perform water shows for the residents of Cerulean City. then offered to give the Cascade Badge to Ash for free. Misty, however, appeared and challenged Ash to a battle with the Badge as a prize. After Ash and saved the Gym from , the sisters decided to award him a Cascade Badge despite the fact that he hadn't defeated Misty. They wished Misty well on her personal quest, hoping that her efforts would amount to something. Misty stopped by the Cerulean Gym to drop off her and to play there in The Misty Mermaid. Upon arriving, she realized that her sisters continued to pursue their performing ambitions and neglected the Gym, and was also enlisted in their latest play, the Underwater Ballet. Team Rocket gate-crashed the performance, and tied and Violet up. While Daisy freed the pair, the sisters watched Ash and battle Team Rocket underwater. Violet sent out Misty's Psyduck in a bid to defeat Team Rocket, though its fear of water made it useless and embarrassing. The show proved to be a massive hit with the crowd, who were unaware that Team Rocket's appearance was not part of the show, and the sisters' show was booked for the next six months. In Gotta Catch Ya Later!, the sisters called Misty to tell her that they had won a trip around the world after Daisy placed third in a pageant competition. They made Misty return to Cerulean City and abandon her travels with Ash and , so she could take over the role of Gym Leader during their absence. Misty returned at the Cerulean Gym to officially take over in Cerulean Blues, only to find that her sisters had already left the Gym with several fans, who struggled with 's rage, while they were on holiday. Misty contacted her sisters, who were enjoying a beachside vacation, in The Blue Badge of Courage. Daisy informed her that she would need to go to Rifure Village to receive a supply of Cascade Badges before quickly signing off. They returned to the Gym two weeks before A Date with Delcatty. However, Misty remained the official Gym Leader, with Daisy and the other sisters filling in when Misty was away. In Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!, Daisy appeared without her other two sisters, and proudly showed off Caserin and Luverin to . After defeating Butch and Cassidy, the Sensational Sisters performed in another water ballet show. However, their views of battling did not improve during this time, and in A Real Cleffa-Hanger, Daisy asked Misty if they could simply give Badges to the Trainers instead of properly battling them. After a long absence, the sisters reappeared in a fantasy during the Poké Problem segment of SM042, where they ditched the Gym to go on another trip, leaving Misty in charge of everything. They reappeared during a fantasy in Alola, Alola!, when Misty revealed that she had left the Gym under their charge during her trip to Alola. Pokémon The following Pokémon are used by the Sensational Sisters. Daisy :See Lily :See Unknown It is unknown which sister owns each of the following Pokémon. first appeared as a , holding out the , when was about to challenge the Sensational Sisters. Later, Seel was one of the Pokémon performing in a play hosted by the sisters. It evolved into a Dewgong while battling Jessie's Arbok.}} inhabits the pool in the Cerulean Gym along with many other Water Pokémon. It first appeared in a water performance called "Underwater Ballet" swimming with the other Pokémon alongside playing the mermaid, then pretending to go to sleep. When took over the show and captured several , Seaking helped by jabbing its horn into Jessie's Arbok and in the end the Goldeen got free. It was later seen in the finale of the performance. It made a brief cameo in Cerulean Blues, in the aquarium. Seaking's known moves are and .}} belonging to the Sensational Sisters appeared in a water performance called "Underwater Ballet" swimming with the other Pokémon alongside playing the mermaid, then pretending to go to sleep. When took over the show, they got the Goldeen trapped in a net. In the end, with the help of and including and , they were able to get the Goldeen free. They were later seen in the finale of the performance. Three make a brief cameo in Cerulean Blues in the aquarium. None of Goldeen's moves are known.}} inhabits the pool in the Cerulean Gym along with many other Water Pokémon. It first appeared in a water performance called "Underwater Ballet" swimming with the other Pokémon alongside playing the mermaid, then pretending to go to sleep. They were later seen in the finale of the performance. One of them make a brief cameo in Cerulean Blues in the aquarium. None of Shellder's moves are known.}} in the Gym. None of Seel's moves are known.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Daisy, Violet, and Lily appear in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, which is based on the Pokémon anime. Like in the anime, the three sisters run the Cerulean Gym together. However, unlike in the anime, shares equal power with them, and they seem to get along better with her for the most part. The sisters' first appearance is in Play Misty For Me. They were originally going to battle for the , but appeared at the last minute and asked that she battle him instead. They tease Misty about the battle later, implying that she may have a crush on Ash. The Sensational Sisters appear again later in The Human Race and the Pokémon Race, where they are attending the Nomads Independence Day festival with Misty. Like many female characters in the manga, the Sensational Sisters are all depicted with large busts (and in skimpy swimsuits), though this is edited out of VIZ Media's English translations. Trivia * In The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Misty called herself "the youngest sensational sister," but her sisters told her that she did not yet possess the qualities needed to become one. ** Similarly, in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Misty tells Ash that he will never forget "the four sisters of Cerulean." Ash responds with, "You mean, the three sisters and the loser!" * The sisters are all named after a type of flower. * is the only sister that has a nicknamed Pokémon. * The three at the Cerulean Gym in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! are named after the Sensational Sisters. * In Takeshi Shudō's novel, Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it is revealed that these sisters are actually wearing wigs and that their natural hair color is black. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=De sensationelle søstre |de=Azuria-Schwestern |fi=Sensaatiomaiset siskokset |es=Hermanas Sensacionales |fr=Sœurs Sensationnelles |it=Sorelle Sensazionali |pt=Irmãs Sensacionais |sv=De sensationella systrarna }} Sensational Sisters Sensational Sisters Sensational Sisters de:Azuria-Schwestern fr:Sœurs Sensationnelles it:Sorelle Sensazionali